


On His Defense

by LacieFuyu



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s07e09 Old Friends Not Forgotten, Gen, Not Beta Read, POV Third Person Limited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacieFuyu/pseuds/LacieFuyu
Summary: Anakin knew what happened in Mandalore and couldn't accept Bo-Katan's accusation to Obi-Wan.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 12
Kudos: 159
Collections: Jedi-Friendly, The Temple Archives





	On His Defense

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is mostly because folks in Jedi Appreciation Server keep enabling me. So, some drabbles!

"Maul’s influence on Mandalore is destroying my people. He murdered their ruler, my sister! I thought she means something to you!" 

Anakin's eyes widened and immediately glanced to his right. Obi-Wan's whole body language tensed up and his jaw stiffened. Oh, _karking hell_ , the audacity of saying all of this to Obi-Wan who tried to save the Duchess. 

"She did. And still does." Obi-Wan replied. Oh, Anakin couldn't accept _that._ She made Obi-Wan sad again about the Duchess's death. Anakin knew how he grieved for her. He gritted his teeth, trying to holding the anger that about to spill on Obi-Wan's behalf.

Obi-Wan folded his hands in front of his chest which Anakin knew was an indication that Obi-Wan tried to have his feelings under control. "But I cannot let my feelings cloud my judgment. The council will decide our course of action."

The redhead Kryze scrunched her nose and glared at Obi-Wan. Anakin decided this was more than enough. No one could insult his former Master like that, especially _her_.

"Apologize to Obi-Wan now, Bo-Katan Kryze," Anakin growled.

All three of them were taken back by his sudden interruption, but he could care less. His focus was on the redhead Kryze who was now looking at him with distaste.

"For what? Saying the _truth_?" She challenged.

" _Truth?_ You mean your version of the truth?" Anakin challenged back. The audacity of that woman was beyond comprehension.

Ahsoka frowned at him and he could tell that Obi-Wan was too surprised about his reaction to says anything right now.

Anakin barrelled on.

"Let's recount why Duchess Satine Kryze ends up being killed! Where did it _start?_ It's when your terrorist group, the _Death Watch,_ bringing Maul to Mandalore and then destabilize the planet!" Anakin glared at Kryze who glared back at him. "Duchess Satine became desperate enough to ask help from Obi-Wan because she had no other choice! And Obi-Wan understood that the Jedi Council couldn't intervene when it could have made things worse, so he went by himself to save her at least. Unlike you who tried to kill your sister before suddenly turn heels for no reason besides the Death Watch leader was _killed._

"You are the one who brings that menace to Mandalore, you are the one who brings the person who killed its leader there. That's on _you!"_

An uncomfortable silence embraced them, only a sound of the machine heard. Kryze kept glaring at him while her skin turning red rapidly in anger. Anakin resisted the need to smirk, he knew that he shouldn't be this satisfied at goading someone's anger but no one can get away hurting Obi-Wan and used his feeling for the late Duchess to guilt-trip him.

Ahsoka was faltered on where she stood and glancing between Anakin and Kryze. He didn't know what Kryze do to make Ahsoka becoming her friend but honestly, Ahsoka could do better than her. 

“You…” Kryze gritted her teeth, certainly holding back anger. 

Anakin smirked on that. “For someone who asked for help, you sure have no manner.”

“So you will let Mandalore fell on Maul’s hands? _You will let my people suffer?!_ ” Kryze accused him.

Anakin glared. “Sure, put the blame on us as if you didn’t just ask us to clean your mess for your sake. I don’t know what the council will decide but I also know that Obi-Wan if he could, he would help, but this is not something he could decide himself, not when he is the leader of a system army.” He pointed his finger on Kryze. “The very least you could do understand your position instead of accusing Obi-Wan didn’t care about Duchess Satine. What did you know about his feeling? You _don't_ know.” He hissed. 

Anakin had seen Obi-Wan’s grief. He was there and someone who didn’t know him at all accused him didn’t care. She could leave for all he cares. Both Kryze and him were still glaring with each other and Anakin wouldn’t back down.

“Anakin.”

Anakin broke their glaring contest and turned his attention to Obi-Wan. There was a slight curl on Obi-Wan's lips as if he couldn’t decide to smile or reprimand him. He squeezed his arm appreciatively. 

“It’s alright,” Obi-Wan said softly. 

“No, it’s not.” Anakin gestured to Kryze. “She wasn’t only being rude but tried to guilt-trip you. It’s _not_ alright, Obi-Wan.” 

Ahsoka who had been silence finally spoke up. “I am sorry, Bo-Katan, but it was out of line.” She didn’t say it in many words but Anakin knew that it was her way to push Kryze to apologize. 

Kryze gritted her teeth but finally relented. “It was out of line. I am sorry.” Her tone clipped and stiff, but Anakin would take that as a win. 

Obi-Wan nodded slightly. “Apology accepted.” He cleared his throat. “As I said, I have to ask the council the best course of options. If you excuse me,” 

Obi-Wan turned his heels to leave, but before he left Obi-Wan touched his shoulder and squeezed it gently and the appreciation in his smile was unmistakable. Anakin smiled back in the same fervor.

_Thank you, Anakin._

_You’re welcome, Obi-Wan._

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me in my tumblr @laciefuyu


End file.
